Heather
Results First Season=19th Stats Friends=Duncan, Tyler Enemies=Gwen, Sadie, Katie, Owen History First Season In Night of the Falling Rain Heather is awfully quiet, but she tells Gwen that she may be cute, but not smart. Her team won immunity after Duncan helped them. In Not Waiting... she had been absent for half the challenge to plot her win. In The Venture Couple Heather revealed to have feelings for Cody and Cody in turn had feelings for Heather, but they failed to stay in together long enough because Cody was eliminated, much to Heather's heartbreak. In When the Time Comes You'll Go due to her heartbreak, she quit for Cody, but her but a razor hits her, shaving her head and top, leaving her stunned and shocked. In Interview I:Beth, Justin, Sadie, Cody, Heather, and Tyler Heather and Cody reunite and are happy to be together, but Cody is mad at Chef for what he did to Heather. He even tried to vote Chef off. Heather doesn't speak in the second or third interviews, but is seen next to Cody in both episodes. She is mentioned in Greasy Case when Lindsay thinks of Courtney and Duncan as Chris and Heather. In The Noble Journey Heather finally speaks again and Gwen offers to split her money with Heather if she wins, which prompts Heather to help her as she wins and as promised she gave Heather half the million. Heather appeared again in The Season that Couldn't Die and was once again seen sitting next to Cody, but she chose to go alone (which Cody was okay with) as she found and demolished every board near the dock and she was able to make it to the second season. Cody didn't qualify which left Heather sad. Second Season Heather returns to the second season with improved confidence and vows to win. But despite being quiet for awhile she became a primary antagonist. She accidentally kissed Beth in the fifth episode due to slipping on soap and is stuck kissing Beth for a moment due to Beth having super glue on her mouth, and Heather was disgusted and embarrassed. As a revenge plan for Beth's prank she stripped woke Beth, took her by her hair, tied her to pole, pulled her pants down, took her shirt off, ripped her bra off and threw food at her and leaves angrily, she mentions that Beth was a good, but vile kisser and that Duncan should be lucky that she brushed before they kissed meaning she knew about Duncan's secret relationship with Beth. Trivia *Heather is rumored to be bisexual as she has done a few things that hint it. **She called Gwen cute in Night of the Falling Rain. **She said Beth was a good kisser in Race of Destiny. *Heather is the only contestant to have been bald in the series. *Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Owen, Cody, Katie, LeShawna, and Izzy are the only contestants to show a form of nudity. **Heather, Courtney, Owen, and Duncan are the only ones to show nudity willingly. *She is the only contestant to show her chest (Courtney has her chest exposed twice, but her back was turned both times).